


My love for you, so long I've been savin'

by blue_eyed



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-canon fic. Book canon because Beck should save the day, you know? Title from Ring My Bell by Anita Ward, because Mark can't escape disco that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love for you, so long I've been savin'

“Don’t move, for god’s sake.” Chris laid a hand on Mark’s shoulder, stopping his planned shift in position. He ached everywhere, and was trying to find a position that didn’t hurt. “I’ll give you some of the good drugs if you keep still.”

“If I had the good drugs I could keep still,” Mark groused. He watched Chris put nitrile gloves on. “Other than a few broken ribs, I’m fine. I had NASA’s best monitoring me.”

“You didn’t have proper contact with them for a year. You’ll forgive me if I give you a full work up.” 

“Mean,” Mark muttered. “I thought the first conversation I’d have with a live person for over a year would be more fawning, less bossing.”

Chris just laughed. Mark swallowed hard. He’d really missed that sound.

Mark was lying on a bed, stripped down to his underwear. Chris was frowning at the scar on his abdomen.

“You stapled yourself?”

“Yeah, not my finest work.” Mark tilted his head to look down at it. The scar was ugly if he was honest, a gnarled mess intersected with a pale line. Chris examined it, fingers pressing gently against it.

“No infection, no complications?”

Mark shook his head. Chris ran a finger over it one last time, and then moved on to the myriad other cuts and bruises on Mark’s skin. 

Chris’ face was tight, as he examined Mark’s ribs, murmuring apologies when Mark hissed in pain. Mark knew he was too thin, had been rationing for too long given his exertion. 

“Sit up for me,” Chris said, steadying Mark on the way up. He shivered a little, leaning into the touch. 

“You okay?”

Mark nodded, throat a little tight. Chris squeezed his shoulder, and carried on with his examination. Mark closed his eyes, letting his head drop forward. 

“Your back is more bruise than skin.” Mark felt him press against his spine, tapping the bottom of his lungs. 

“Yeah, there was a run in with a crater while I was in the rover.”

“A crater?”

“It snuck up on me, I rolled.”

Chris paused. “How does a crater sneak up on you?”

“Mars is a sneaky bastard.”

“Okay, fine. Any other injuries from your time as a stunt driver?”

Mark shook his head. “I was in the suit, so pretty well protected.”

“Well that’s something.” Chris walked away, pulled his gloves off and putting them into the biohazard bin. 

“Well?” Mark asked. “What’s the prognosis, doc?”

“You need feeding and a goddamn shower, christ. I’ll wrap the ribs, give you some painkillers, and you can shower as soon as you can lift your arms.”

“Hot running water sounds incredible right now.”

“I’ll bet.” Chris said, bringing a chest bandage over. “This is gonna hurt.”

Chris wasn’t lying. 

~~~

Mark was clean. It was incredible. 

“Yeah, we’re pretty happy about it, too.” Martinez said. Mark flipped him the bird, mouthful of food that was not potatoes. He had to remind himself to slow down, his stomach had shrunk during his rationing and he didn’t think that throwing up with broken ribs would be fun.

Lewis and Chris were hovering next to him, as if he was a melting snowflake. 

“Sit, you’re making me antsy.” Mark poked Lewis’ tray. “Eat. I will guilt trip you if I have to.”

“Mark, you know,” Lewis began.

“Oh please. Let’s not. Ever. You came back for me, and there was not favourable odds of this working. How about we call it even and move on?”

“I-” Lewis started. Mark raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head, but she was smiling, albeit it was a little watery. 

“If you want to apologise for anything, you all should apologise for not bringing more interesting media files. What is the deal with Happy Days?”

“It’s a classic!”

~~~

The first night back on Hermes was - weird. He felt restless, walking the ship for an hour or so before going back to his quarters.

“I’m not used to having time to sleep - it had been too noisy, there had been so much that could’ve gone wrong on Mars. The fact that I don’t have to worry about that any more is something that’s taking time to get used to.” Mark didn’t even have to do these logs any more, but it was habit, and oddly enough, he needed something from his past year. He had to ease himself back into being civilised.

“My ribs are healing nicely - full rations and one of NASA’s finest doctor will do that - don’t tell Chris I called him that-” There was a knock on his door. Mark paused the log and opened the door.

“One of NASA’s finest doctors?”

“Were you _eavesdropping_?” Mark demanded. 

“I was coming to check on you,” Chris said, shrugging. “I heard you talking, wanted to make sure I wasn’t interrupting someone else’s visit.”

“I had a check up this morning,” Mark said.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Not in a professional capacity, asshole.”

“Oh,” Mark said, “Sorry.” He stepped back, letting Chris in.

“You still making logs?”

“Habit,” Mark said. “It kept me sane.” Chris nodded. 

“You left those logs on Mars?” 

“Yes, did you see that MAV? If I wanted to take the hard drives with me I’d have had to just ride the engine into orbit.”

“I would’ve paid to see that,” Chris said, sitting on Mark’s bed, like no time had passed at all. Mark swallowed before replying.

“Nah, I’m a pirate, not a cowboy.” His voice was still too rough.

“Do I want to know?”

“Mars is under maritime law,” Mark started. Chris held up his hands. 

“I can connect the dots, nerd.”

“Nerd? Jealously is an ugly thing, Chris.”

Chris shook his head, biting back a laugh.

“You really okay? Must be overwhelming, being back.”

Mark nodded. “It is, a bit. I’m not used to not having to worry about everything. We have enough food, we have plenty of supplies to fix things, we can talk to NASA. What did I do all day, before?”

“Fucked around with plants, or something.”

“Boring,” Mark replied.

“You said it, dude.” Chris said. “Saved your life though, so maybe I’ll give it a break.”

“Woah now,” Mark replied. “You getting sappy on me?”

“Christ, you’re an idiot. Come here.”

“I-,” Mark said, hesitating, heart thumping painfully against his ribs. He shook himself, and stood up, walking over to Chris.

“I’ve missed you,” Chris murmured as Mark sat next down, feeling Chris warm next to him. Chris turned to Mark, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was - unexpected, except not, this was a thing they did but not for over a year and Mark wasn’t kissing Chris back, he should do that.

Chris pulled away before Mark had too much chance to. 

“Fuck,” Mark breathed. He had forgotten a lot of things, including what human contact felt like. The crew was fairly tactile - moreso now he was back - but this was something else.

“Is that a good ‘fuck’?”

Mark nodded and pulled Chris back in for another kiss. 

“Wanted to do this the second I had my hands on you.”

“We were in the vacuum of space,” Mark pointed out.

“Good job I waited then,” Chris replied, tilting Mark’s head to kiss his neck. Mark slipped his hands under Chris’ sweatshirt, grinning when Chris gasped into his ear.

“Okay, you’ve got broken ribs, so we should probably not do much tonight.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

“I said not much, not nothing,” Chris said, grinning. “Let me help you out of these clothes.”

“Alright,” Mark replied, grinning. Removing his top was - painful, but Chris was gentle, checking and adjusting his bandage once Mark was topless. 

“You taken your painkillers?”

“Yes, doctor,” Mark replied, rolling his eyes. “I can look after myself, in case you hadn’t noticed. You know. On Mars.”

“You’re never letting me forget that, are you?”

“Nope,” Mark replied, tugging at Chris’ sweatshirt. “Off.”

Chris stood up to pull his clothes off and Mark just watched him. 

“Enjoying the show?”

“Hell yeah,” Mark replied.

Chris grinned. “Any time you want to return the favour, man.”

Mark nodded, undoing his pants and pushing them to the floor.

“Lie down,” Chris said, pulling some lube out of the pocket of his pants.

“Are you serious?” Mark asked, laughing. “You brought fucking lube?”

Chris shrugged but Mark could see a blush rising on his cheeks. “You complaining?” Mark shook his head. “Didn’t think so.”

Mark lowered himself, trying not to groan in pain. Not good for the mood. Chris lowered himself next to Mark. The beds were pretty small, but they could just about fit. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Chris asked, hand hesitating in the gap between them.

“I’m not going to break.” Mark kissed Chris again, because he could. He licked Chris’ mouth open, pushing himself closer. Chris made a soft noise into his mouth then slipped his hand down Mark’s hip, thumbing at the bone there.

“So fucking skinny,” Chris breathed, flicking open the lube.and pouring some into his hand. 

“That won’t last long,” Mark replied, biting at Chris’ neck. He swore as Chris’ hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh, fuck, neither will I. Fuck.”

Chris huffed a laugh and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip when Mark’s mouth went slack with pleasure. Mark managed to fumble for the lube, spilling some on the sheets as he got his hand covered and around Chris’ cock. 

“Ah, shit,” Chris sighed, tilting his head down to watch Mark stroke him. He rubbed a thumb just under the head of Mark’s erection and Mark swore and shook as he came, really far too quickly. 

He panted apologies into Chris’ mouth. 

“It’s fine, stop apologising.” Chris said, hips pushing into Mark’s grip.

“I get the message,” Mark said, kissing Chris breathlessly. He twisted his hand as he stroked, cupping Chris’ balls with his other hand. Chris groaned into his mouth.

Mark pulled back, and watched Chris pant and thrust against him. Fuck, he’d missed this. He was stuck between wanting to tease, wanting to make Chris beg a bit and just wanting to make him come. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Chris panted, and Mark sped up, figuring that they’ve got time, when he’s better, to takes things a bit slower. 

Chris comes with a stuttered thrust and an ‘Ah’. Mark stroked him through it, gently. Until Chris murmured at him to stop between kisses.

Chris fumbled on the floor and pulled up Mark;s top, wiping his hand on it. Mark frowned but wiped his hand too.

“You can wash your clothes now,” Chris said, helping Mark rearrange until they were comfortable. Mark could barely move, Chris’ head pillowed against his shoulder, with an arm wrapped low around his waist.

“Fuck you,” Mark replied, sleepily.

“As soon as your ribs are healed, man.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mark replied. He was almost asleep when Chris spoke up.

“I’ve got to ask - did you jerk off on Mars?”

Mark almost choked on air. “Most of the time I was too busy and or tired and or injured to get it up. But yeah, when I was in the HAB.”

“Kinky,” Chris replied. “You thought of me, right?”

“Of course,” Mark said, quietly. He had. He’d felt a bit sick when he’d realised he’d been jerking off while Chris still thought he was dead. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark said, shaking his head. “I didn’t realise they hadn’t told you I was alive - it was months before they told you.”

“I know,” Chris said, darkly. “Wait - were you jerking off to me while I was mourning you?”

Mark grimaced. 

“That is weird,” Chris said. “Fucking NASA.”

“Fucking NASA,” Mark agreed. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me,” Chris said, settling back down.

“I’ll find a way?” Mark replied. “Fuck you, man.”

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
